


Kisses Under Starry Night Skies

by pixieashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is literally all fluff, also this is my first time doing anything like this, but luke is drunk, drunk!luke, i tried to make it cute, i wrote this at 4am ok this probably sucks, idk how this website works, n ash is like wtf luke, ok now i have to think of a title n a summary cool, very drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieashton/pseuds/pixieashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke began to gently pull on the ends of Ashton's hair. "Your hair is so curly," he said, "It's like those fries you cook for me, the ones I really like." He laced his fingers round the back of Ashton's neck to whisper in his ear, "I think I might like your hair a bit more, though." He let go and put a finger to his lips, making a "ssh" sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Under Starry Night Skies

**Author's Note:**

> hi hey hello!  
> idk ive been reading a lot of fluff recently n it really inspired me to start writing so i did !!  
> i hope it doesnt suck that bad but ive never written anything before so yeah  
> also im writing this before ive made up a title but i know its gonna suck so i apologize for that  
> pls do not shout at me if its bad i am just a lil flower in the garden of fanfic ok

"Where are you going, anyway?" Ashton asked, looking up from his phone. "You've been standing in front of that mirror for hours."  
Luke, who was, as always, wearing black skinny jeans and an old band shirt - one that Ashton noticed belonged to him - turned round to look at the older boy, who was laying on his bed, staring up at him. "I told you, it's my brother's birthday so we're all going out for a few drinks. And I haven't been here for hours by the way."  
Ashton lightly chuckled at that and directed his attention back to his phone, scrolling through his mentions from fans on Twitter.  
Luke turned back to the mirror and ran his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the 500th time that night, trying to get it to sit the way he wanted. He sighed. "Does my hair look okay?" he asked, looking at Ashton's reflection in the mirror.  
The older boy, not bothering to look up from his phone, said, "It looks the same as it always does. Why are you making a big deal out of tonight? You're only seeing your brother."  
"I can't go out with my hair looking like shit! What if I see a really hot girl and she completely ignores me because my hair looks like Mikey's?"  
Ashton's heart sank at that. A hot girl. Ashton liked Luke. Like, really liked Luke, and had done for a while, but it was apparent that the feeling wasn't mutual. He tried not to show how he was feeling on his face, and instead chuckled at Luke's dig at Michael, remembering how angry Michael gets when the band makes jokes about his hair, or what's left of it.  
"Put some gel in it, or hairspray, you've got tonnes of that," Ashton offered. "Besides, you probably won't even see anyone worthy of you where you're going to."  
Luke raised an eyebrow at this, clearly amused by Ashton's comment. "Oh yeah?"  
Ashton cleared his throat, shifting positions on the bed, and finally looking up at Luke. A blush was threatening to appear on his face. Shit. "Well, um, all I'm saying is that the pubs around here are pretty quiet, and most of the people that go are old, so there's no need to stress out about your hair not being perfect."  
Luke giggled softly and shook his head. "Alright then. Hey, can you pass my vans? They're on the floor next to you."  
Ashton grumbled but did as he was asked, holding them out for Luke.  
As the younger boy bent down to take them from the boy, he placed a kiss on Ashton's head and pulled away, chuckling. "Bye, baby, don't miss me too much."  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Ashton said, going along with the joke, but couldn't help but wish that it wasn't a joke, that it was real and Luke felt the same way as Ashton did.  
Luke left Ashton's room with his shoes and phone in one hand, the other shutting the door behind him.  
Ashton waited to hear the front door slam shut before sighing and turning on his TV, flipping aimlessly through the channels.

*

It was 2am when Ashton's bedroom door swung open and Luke stumbled in. Ashton was awake - but not because he was waiting for Luke, it's because the documentary on penguins he was watching was really interesting. That was definitely the reason.  
Luke slowly walked over to Ashton, giggling and hiccupping. "Helloooooo, Assshton Irrrrwin," he slurred, as he tried to take off his vans, laughing when he fell on the floor.  
Ashton couldn't help but laugh too, but then got off the bed and went over to help the blond boy. Sitting next to Luke with his legs crossed underneath him, he undid the laces, and Luke pulled the shoe off his foot as Ashton was working on the other one.  
After that was done, the boys sat on the floor, looking at each other.  
"So," Ashton began, "did you have fun?"  
Luke's eyes lit up. "So much fun! There was a disco and loads of people were there. Everyone was dancing and guess what?" Luke gasped. "I saw a girl! She was so so pretty and she had a cool dress and I talked to her and she said that I was pretty too!"  
He leant back and rested his head in Ashton's lap, looking up at him.  
Ashton looked down at Luke's face, feeling awkward because he was basically touching his crotch, which isn't what friends do right? But oh shit, this boy is so cute, Ashton thought, getting annoyed at himself for feeling this way and also Luke for being, well, cute.  
That feeling was quickly forgotten about when Luke began to gently pull on the ends of Ashton's hair. "Your hair is so curly," he said, "It's like those fries you cook for me, the ones I really like." He laced his fingers round the back of Ashton's neck to whisper in his ear, "I think I might like your hair a bit more, though." He let go and put a finger to his lips, making a "ssh" sound.  
Ashton tugged on the sleeves of his jumper, looking anywhere but at Luke, who was staring into Ashton's eyes. Luke realised what Ashton was doing, so he sat up, crossed his long legs and faced the older boy.  
"You're so cute, Ash. Are you embarrassed? Why are you embarrassed? Please don't be. You have cool hair, not like mine. I wish I had cool hair."  
Ashton didn't think his face could go any more red, but he was proved wrong when Luke began to run his fingers through Ashton's locks, tucking it behind his ears and laughing. Ashton stopped breathing when Luke leant down to kiss his neck, working his way up to his jaw. Fuck, this boy was hot.  
"Luke, you shouldn't be doing this, you wouldn't do this sober s-"  
Luke pulled back, "no, I would," he insisted, "I like you. I really really really like you." Luke slurred his "really's" but Ashton understood. As much as he was dancing and screaming inside because Luke said that he liked him, Ashton knew it wasn't Luke talking, it was the alcohol. He cleared his throat. "It's really late, do you want me to put you to bed?"  
"No!" Luke said, crossing his arms. "I wanna stay with you."  
And with that, Luke stood up, put on a sweater from Ashton's wardrobe, took off his jeans and climbed into Ashton's bed.  
"You need to go to your own bed, Lukey, you're drunk and you'll regret this in the morning."  
Luke groaned, and made no effort to move. Eventually, Ashton gave up and took his jeans off before climbing into bed next to him, murmuring things along the lines of, "this is a bad idea" and "you're gonna be so mad in the morning".  
Luke immediately moved closer and put his head on Ashton's chest and slung his arm around his waist. The older boy tensed up, but soon relaxed, putting one arm on Luke's back and running the other through his hair. The younger boy was softly moaning at this, enjoying the feeling of Ashton's fingertips lightly dancing on his scalp.  
"Ash," Luke whispered after a long time of listening to each other breathe in the darkness.  
"Yeah?" Ashton replied, his voice a little croaky since he had been drifting off to sleep.  
"Can you turn your lamp on? The one that puts stars on the ceiling?"  
Ashton took his hand away from Luke's hair, which made him whimper at the loss of contact, but was distracted when suddenly the room was illuminated, stars scattered along the poster-covered walls and ceiling. Ashton had had the lamp since he was a child, and it always helped to calm him down. Luke loved it too. He started to make grabby hands towards the ceiling with his sweater-covered hands, and Ashton laughed breathily.  
"You're so cute, Lukey," he whispered, barely audible.  
Instead of replying, Luke leant up and connected his lips to Ashton's. He'd never kissed a boy before, the only difference was that his lips weren't as soft, but Luke still loved it.  
The older boy's stomach was doing flips. He was ecstatic. He was kissing the boy he'd had a crush on for ages.  
The kiss didn't last long. It was very short, sweet, and maybe even somewhat innocent compared to other kisses. Ashton broke the kiss. He had to. He was the oldest, and Luke was drunk, so he should know better.  
"Why did you stop?" Luke whined. "Don't stop, Ash."  
Ashton stroked Luke's cheek, giving him a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Luke, you're still drunk. You're slurring your words for God's sake." Luke stared up at Ashton with doe-like eyes, letting the older boy continue. "Tell you what, we'll go to sleep now, and when we wake up and you still want me to kiss you, I'll kiss you all day, how does that sound?"  
Luke nodded enthusiastically. "Can we still cuddle? I love cuddles."  
"Of course."  
Ashton turned Luke around so he back was to his chest, and put his arm round him. "Night, Lukey," he said before pressing a kiss into the back of Luke's hair.


End file.
